


Alone in the Darkness(DISCONTINUED)

by jxywritesstuff



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Fluff, Gen, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxywritesstuff/pseuds/jxywritesstuff
Summary: Deceit knows that he’s the villain. And he’s fine with that. He doesn’t need the light sides. If anything, the light sides need a villain to balance them out. And Deceit isn’t alone, either. He has Anxiety and Remus. But what happens when Deceit is the only dark side left? (As in, I’m bad at descriptions. Just Deceit angst) NOT UPDATED FREQUENTLY. AT ALL.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Deceit Sanders, Deceit Sanders & Everyone, Deceit Sanders & Thomas Sanders
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	1. TW/(A/N)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And Then There Were None](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031931) by [patentpending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patentpending/pseuds/patentpending). 



Ok apparently I still have yet to write a real story? With chapters? 

Unacceptable. 

So here I am, bringing you this fun, angsty, fluffy fan fiction about Deceit. And the rest of the Dark Sides. And the Light Sides. But mostly Deceit. 

Enjoy my horrible attempt at angst! 

This chapter was pretty unnecessary but whatever _let’s just get into the story_

_..._

but before that **TRIGGER WARNINGS!**

Do not read this story if you are triggered by:

Cussing(censored)

Depression

AnGsT

Cutting

even more depression

Sympathetic Light Sides

Slightly Unsympathetic Deceit(well not really? I don’t know how to put it.)

Sympathetic Deceit

Deceit and Remus becoming Light Sides

Sexual immuendo(from the trash man)


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a sneak peek into how depressed Deceit is going to get...

Deceit was alone. 

The shadows surrounded him like a shroud of darkness, enveloping him, holding him, swallowing him. 

He was numb. He had told himself that he couldn’t feel things enough times that the lie had become the truth. 

Deceit was the bad guy. The villain. Unreachable. Permanent. Solitary. Powerful. Unflinching.

Alone.

Forsaken.

Invisible **(If any of you get this reference you are PURE GOLD)**.

Lonely.

_Unworthy_.

He took the razor blade in his gloved, shaking hands and pulled up his sleeve, revealing skin littered with scales and scars. 

With a shaky breath, he dragged it across his skin. Then again. Then again. Blood dripped onto the floor. Deceit cut in an attempt to feel something, _anything_. Even if it was pain.

He moved on to the next arm. The good thing about having six arms was that there was more skin to cut. 

...who would’ve thought that the villain was the one who needed saving?

Deceit cut again, the feel of the blade digging into his skin deeper and deeper somehow calming him. This was his coping mechanism. It may not have been healthy, but it worked.

Deceit was skilled at lying. Sometimes he even lied to himself. And didn’t bother to find the truth.

He pulled his sleeve down again, not caring about the blood that soaked into his shirt. That was the main reason he wore a capelet, anyway. _You deserve it_. A tiny voice inside him said. _You ruined everything_. 

Normally Deceit was too skeptical to listen to anything, even if it was a voice in his head, right off the bat. This was not one of those times. 

Too much darkness has a way of doing that to a side.

He placed the blade in a drawer. With a snap of his fingers, the blood that had stained the tiled bathroom floor was gone as if it had never been there. 

Deceit straightened up, flipped his hat onto his head, and put on a mask, smirking at himself in the mirror.

He was the villain, alright.


	3. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit decides that the first two Sanders Sides episodes were too pure..... so he sends Anxiety in to shake things up.

**I know what you're thinking... three weeks with no updates, and they come back with a crappy chapter? Sorry lol... I know what I want the angst to be, I just don't have any idea how to write DarkSide!Virgil. In these first couple chapters everyone will be a bit ooc, sooooooooooooooooooo**

“Ooh, the funny ‘storytime!’ guy from vine wants to explore his personality by using different characters from his vines! How _fun_.” Remus squealed, a menacing grin cracking his expression.

Deceit snorted. “What do you think the internet will say when they figure out that their pretty little Thomathy... isn’t so innocent?” He let out an over dramatic gasp, a suspicious grin curling across his face.

Anxiety just smirked. And Deceit saw the uncertainty in his eyes as he did so. He saw what Anxiety was trying to hide. Anxiety was worried that he wasn’t a part of the group, that he didn’t belong anywhere. After all, he just hindered Thomas. 

But Deceit knew that Anxiety was one of them. They were the outcasts, the ones that Thomas didn’t want to know existed. The ones that were _bad_ , the unwanted.

And they could be unwanted together.

Deceit smiled and extended a hand to Anxiety. He wore no gloves, and his left hand had scales speckled across his palm and extending across its back. He gave him a reassuring look. "Anxiety... remember, no matter what they think, you'll always be one of us."

Anxiety cracked a small smile and took the snakelike side's hand.

~Timeskip~

"That video was _boring_." Remus complained, slinging his mace over his shoulder dangerously. "They should add blood and gore. Or they could just watch porn... oooh! We should remake the Hunger Games! I call District-"

Deceit cut Remus off. "You're right. This series is the _most interesting_ thing to _ever_ happen to YouTube. I think that it's high time that we spiced things up a bit..." He turned to Anxiety, smirking. "With _you_."

"What? _Me_?" Anxiety started panicking, the eyeshadow under his eyes darkening by the second. _He'll turn back into Paranoia if he keeps this up_... Deceit thought.

"Remus is our Trump card... when we reveal him, Thomas will be so unsettled that we can take control, if only temporarily. And Thomas isn't ready for me yet. He'll just push me away. You, however, are much more scary, and he'll have a harder time getting rid of you." Deceit gripped Anxiety's hands softly and looked him in the eye. "I _don't_ beleive you can do this. You _aren't_ ready."

Having been calmed down a little, Anxiety took a deep breath. Deceit rubbed circles on his back and whispered softly. "Hey.... breathe for me. In for four. Hold for seven. And out for eight."

The anxious side complied. Deceit smiled. "If it's too scary, then you don't have to..."

"No! No. I'll do it." Anxiety swallowed and looked up at Deceit.

Deceit cracked a smile. "I knew I could count on you..." he hissed softly, letting go of Anxiety's hand.


	4. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit realizes how much words can hurt Virgil, and vows to take care of him better than the light sides ever would.

Deceit watched from behind the couch, unseen, unheard. Remus crouched beside him, sniggering as Anxiety greeted Thomas with a simple “hey.” Thomas groaned. “Ughhhh. Ok, everyone, please welcome... my anxiety.”

“Sup!” Anxiety grinned nonchalantly, rocking back on his heels. Everything about him was dark, from his black shirt to the smudges under his eyes to his grey hoodie to black sweatpants and even his dark brown orbs, hidden by his bangs. 

“Seriously, dude? I wasn’t even doing anything!” Thomas exclaimed, looking at Anxiety accusingly.

“Aren’t those the best times for me to show up? You don’t normally feel this way, so what are you doing different? What are you doing _wrong_?” Anxiety smirked, falling into his role as the antagonist easily. 

Thomas continued to complain about the dark side, talking about how Anxiety had just appeared for no reason and ruined his peaceful moment. Eventually, he summoned Creativity with a call. “Prince Dude!”

Instantly the Duke’s brother rose up with a dramatic pose, the music swelling. Remus scoffed at his brother’s unnecessary flamboyance. “Hello! You summoned me.”

“I swear I will disembowel his spleen and leave it on Morality’s doorstep. He’s gross.” Remus grumbled. Deceit shushed him softly, trying to listen to Thomas and the conversation. 

“Right now, I hope and dream to get rid of my anxiety.” Thomas said, gesturing vaguely towards Anxiety. 

“Your what now?”

“Hey there Princey.” Virgil smirked, eyeing the passionate side. 

“Oh. Him. Can’t stand that guy.” Roman muttered.

At that moment, Deceit saw the look on Anxiety’s face. His hurt expression, hastily hidden by a mask of arrogance. And Deceit saw what words could do to Anxiety. He saw that Creativity had hurt him. 

Right then and there, Deceit vowed to take better care of Anxiety than the light sides ever could


	5. 3

"Hey, wanna help me kill my brother?" Remus smirked, cartwheeling into the dark commons and landing sprawled on the floor, laughing. "It'll be fun!"

"Maybe some other time, Duke." Deceit smiled at him.

"Ooooh, you can watch while I unravel his organs and use his spinal cord as a bowstring! Hey, do you think that his fingers would make good arrowheads?"

"I think that that would be splendid. Just don't get too much blood on the carpet."

"Wheeeeeeee!" Remus rolled out of the room, flipping everyone off in the process.

Anxiety sat on the couch, scrolling through his phone. Deceit sat next to him, flipping through a thick book about Philosophy. Anxiety’s head leaned on Deceit’s shoulder. Deceit’s arm wrapped around his waist. About thirty minutes later, Remus waltzed in, made a couple of sex jokes, and laid down across both of their laps. Deceit chuckled and Anxiety smiled fondly.

They were a family.

A couple of nights later, Anxiety was curled up on the couch, his head in Deceit’s lap. Remus sat on the floor, right next to Deceit’s feet. The Black Cauldron was playing, and Anxiety was watching in interest. Deceit smiled and carded an ungloved hand through his hair.

A couple of minutes later, Anxiety let out a small purr.

Deceit moved his hand in surprise. Anxiety looked up at him with wide eyes. "I-I'm sorry-"

Deceit stroked his hair again and Anxiety purred loudly. He curled tighter in on himself. Deceit could almost see his thoughts racing, calculating every possible thing that could go wrong right now. Remus had turned his head too, and was staring at Anxiety.

"That..." The Duke whispered.

Anxiety was basically in a fetal position, on the verge of a panic attack.

"Was _adorable_." Deceit finished, grinning at Anxiety.

Anxiety blinked. "W-What?"

Deceit grinned. "You don't have to worry about being yourself around us, Anxiety. Hell, I have snake scales. I'm pretty sure Remus has tentacles somewhere. We're all different."

"Double Dee is right!" Remus bounced on the balls of his feet and flopped on the couch next to them, grinning. "You don't need to hide anything from us. We'll accept you, no matter what."

Anxiety looked up at them. "T-thanks."

He squeaked when Remus swept him up in a gigantic hug. Deceit smiled and joined them. Joined his famILY. He stroked Anxiety's hair and he purred, content and smiling. They watched the movie in that same positing, hands clasping hands, arms wrapped around each other, all interconnected.

The words were first whispered by Anxiety, into the silence, after the movie had ended. "I-I love you guys."

Remus squealed and Deceit smiled wider than ever. "I love you too."


	6. 4

"Thomas is filming again today? Gross." Remus was hanging upside down from the ceiling fan, shirtless, wearing a frilly skirt and a pair of baggy bright green jean shorts.

Deceit smiled at Anxiety as the light sides started arguing. The dark persona smirked. "Lying about resolutions? Shouldn't this one be your job?"

Deceit sighed. "I wish. They're not ready for me yet."

"Got it." Anxiety gave a small two-fingered salute and a grin. "Later."

**=Anxiety's POV=**

"Well, isn't this nice?"

"Oh, good, my Anxiety, right on time." Thomas rolled his eyes. 

"What are _you_ doing back here?" Princey snapped, looking at Anxiety accusingly.

Anxiety looked at him with a smirk. "All of these emotions and thoughts in complete turmoil? How could I _not_ show up at this party?"

"Unbelievable. This was totally supposed to be _my_ video." Logic raised his hands in exasperation.

"Get over it. You're the least popular character and you know it." Anxiety retorted, glaring at him.

Deceit and Remus were going to be so proud of him.

**=Timeskip/Deceit's POV=**

"Did you see Logic's face?" Remus sniggered.

Anxiety barked a small laugh, a wide smile on his face. "He was _so_ pissed off."

Deceit grinned and pulled Anxiety into a quick hug. "You did awesome."

"Thanks." Anxiety gave a small smile.

"You'll always be a part of this family. No matter what." Deceit promised.

Back then, he hadn't known that he was lying to them both.

Deceit was playing the piano. His fingers stroked the keys with ease, dancing across the ivories. Anxiety was sitting in a chair near him

A week later, Anxiety appeared next to Thomas and Roman, with a simple yet effective, "Did someone say atrocious?"

"Are. You. Kidding. Me. We have expelled you from the past two videos! Do you know how rude it is to interrupt a vlog?" Princey complained, exasperated.

"Well, Anxiety, I gotta admit, I don't know why you are here." Thomas said, looking at Anxiety with only mild annoyance in his eyes.

"Simple. I, too, am a Disney fan."

That afternoon, Anxiety sunk back down to the dark mindscape with a grin on his face. "I told your brother Disney movies all had darker messages." He told Remus. "You should've seen his face."

Only Deceit could detect the hint of regret in his voice.

That night, they were curled up on the couch, watching Parks and Recreation. It was probably way too late for them to be up, and yet they were, Remus sprawled across the couch, his head in Deceit's lap. Anxiety was curled up next to Deceit, his head resting on his shoulder. Deceit carded a hand through his hair. _We're still a family. We always will be. Anxiety popping up in a few videos won't change anything_. Deceit told himself.

He had always been great at lying. It was his entire purpose, after all.


	7. I’m sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I discontinued this after SvSR came out

I’m sorry, but I have another work that I’ll post right away that has plenty of Janus angst UvU


End file.
